The Gods At Camp Half-Blood
by ilovebooks24
Summary: Zeus decides that the gods need to have a bit more 'bonding' time with their children. Uh-oh.
1. Zeus' plan

**ZEUS' P.O.V**

I sat on my throne beside my wife Hera, who was ranting on about something.

"And he says he hates cows. Can you believe that? That foolish monster. So I blasted him to pieces, right there. But of course he didn't die."

"Hmmm," I said, distractedly. "I say, you should've just left him chained to that boulder…"

What to do? I looked over at Hera and groaned inwardly. I can't stay with her, I thought.

I'll go mad. "Where is everyone?" I asked, interrupting Hera mid-rant.

Hera looked at me, annoyed at having been interrupted. "What?" "Where is everyone?" I repeated.

"Well, Aphrodite's meddling with some poor guy's love life; Ares is out threatening people,

and Demeter's trying to force Hades to let Persephone go, while Hades is stopping himself from sending her to Tarturus.

And poor Persephone is watching this speechlessly. Hecate is right there..." Said Hera.

Pointing to a surprised Hecate, who was entering the throne room.

"Um, Apollo and Artemis are arguing about who's older, while Artemis is trying to shoot an arrow into Apollo's head.

Poseidon is arguing with Athena on who is better…" I snorted. "…Hestia is at the hearth…" said Hera, motioning towards the fireplace where Hestia sat.

"…Hermes is probably at his post office…" Hera wrinkled her nose in disgust. "…Hephaestus is probably crawling around in his hole.

And Dionysus is at Camp." An idea came to my mind. "At camp?" Hera frowned.

"Yes, Half-Blood camp. The place where you banished him to after…" Hera glared at Zeus,

"…after he was chasing that stupid nymph that you fancied." She finished coldly.

I ignored her hostile tone and got out of my throne. "Gods and goddesses of Olympus, come to me." I boomed.

"What are you doing?" asked Hera impatiently. "Wait and see wife." Was all I said, this only led Hera to become more restless.

"Zeus," she shouted. One by one the Olympians entered the throne room.

"Well at least my head's not full of kelp." Snapped Athena. Poseidon grunted.

"Geez Athena, for the goddess of wisdom, you're not that smart." "What do you mean?" screeched Athena.

"Well," said Poseidon. "You should very well know that if I really had a head full of kelp I would not be alive."

Athena groaned. "Idiot," she mumbled under her breath.

Poseidon frowned and shot a jet of water at her; Athena gasped and set one of her owls on Poseidon.

"Why can't you just release her you stupid death rat?" Hades narrowed his eyes.

"Be glad that she's only staying for six months Demeter, you know that the rules are that once you eat a food from the underworld you cannot leave."

"I don't care about the rules you imbecile." Screeched Demeter.

"Really?" said Hermes smirking at her. "Then why is it you're always lecturing me about them."

Aphrodite came stomping into the throne room, pouting. "Father, why have you called us?"

I was so close to getting Katie and Travis together." At this Hermes and Demeter's heads snapped towards Aphrodite.

"What?" they said in unison. Apollo came running into the throne room and ducked as an arrow went sailing over his head.

Ares watched this laughing. "That should teach you to recite bad haikus Apollo," laughed Ares.

Apollo glared at Ares. "Hey. Atleast I don't run from cupid angels."

Ares growled and moved towards Apollo. Hephaestus hobbled into the room, only to be met with an icy glare from Hera.

He ignored this and went to sit down into his throne.

"Apollo, where are you?" screamed Artemis, nocking another arrow into her silver bow."

"Everyone, listen…" I began, but my words were carried away by the noise. "STOP THIS." I shouted, only to be ignored once again.

I yelped as one of Artemis' arrows missed me by an inch. "STOP, AT ONCE." I roared.

The throne room went silent as all the Olympians stared at me, surprised.

"Now sit," I ordered. "I have important things to discuss." All the gods and goddesses sat down in their designated thrones, grumbling.

"I have called you all here today to tell you about my idea." Poseidon snorted, and Hades grumbled something under his breath. I caught a few words.

"High…mighty…stupid…idiot." I shot Hades a glare and continued. "I have decided that since we are all so bored…"

Hera snorted. "…We will have some bonding time with our children."

The Olympians stared at me with blank expressions. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"We will visit Camp-Half Blood." At once the throne room broke out in a buzz of excitement.

"So, pack your things and we'll leave as soon as we can."

Aphrodite frowned. "But can't we just teleport back here to get our things?" she asked.

I sighed wearily. "Daughter, the whole point of a trip is to not return home."

"Oh." Murmured all the gods, and got up to start packing.


	2. The gods at Camp

**PERCY'S P.O.V**

I sat as usual, alone at the Poseidon table.

"Blue coke, please." I whispered to my glass. I sat back and watched as the glass filled with the drink.

I lifted the glass up, and then froze mid-way as a bright flash lit up the pavilion.

I shielded my eyes. "Everyone look down." Yelled Chiron. All the campers bent down their heads, to avoid the light.

In my peripheral vision I watched as more bright flashes followed the first.

Finally, with one last flash they ended. I lifted up my head and gasped.

The Olympians stood in a row in the middle of the pavilion, instead of being dressed in their usual toga's they wore casual holiday clothing.

I frowned, what was that all about. All the demi-gods bowed their heads in respect, I followed.

"You may rise." Boomed Zeus. Poseidon sighed and Hades rolled his eyes and muttered something along the lines of 'drama king' under his breath.

I bit back a laugh. Chiron trotted over to the gods and bowed.

"Not to be dis-respectful, but is there a problem Zeus?" Zeus sighed. "Just because we're visiting doesn't mean there's a problem Chiron."

Chiron coughed un-comfortably. "Of course. Sorry about that." Zeus waved him away dismissively.

"You may all be wondering why we are here today," shouted Zeus.

Poseidon tapped him on the shoulder. Zeus turned around and glared at him.

"What?" "You don't have to speak so loud, I'm sure they can hear you." Zeus frowned at him, but lowered his voice.

"We are here because it has been decided that we obviously do not spend nearly enough time with you.

So to make it up to you we will spend some time here at your Camp.

Now be grateful, as we do not have to do this for you. But since we are kind and compassionate gods.

We shall do this favour for you. You may continue eating." Finished Zeus.

Poseidon walked over to me smiling. "Hello son, how are you?"

I managed to smile back, even though my stomach was twisting with nervousness.

I mean, all it would take was a single blast from one of the Olympians and I'd be fried.

"Good." I replied. Poseidon nodded, and sat down next to me.

He smelled like the salty ocean air. It felt oddly comforting. Poseidon waved a hand over the table and an elaborate feast appeared.

A dozen squares of ambrosia, goblets full of nectar. Steaming roasts, and puddings.

Accompanied with stuffed breads, fresh fruit, and a tray of different cheeses.

My mouth fell open. Poseidon stared at the food in disapproval, and then shrugged.

"Sorry son, but I guess this will have to do." I raised my eyebrows. Poseidon picked up a slice of bread before letting it fall back onto the plate.

Then he took a square of ambrosia. "I guess this will have to do." I took a deep breath.

"Uh dad?" Poseidon looked at me. "Uh, if you're sick of this food I know something better."

Poseidon raised an eyebrow, and the food vanished. "Really?" I nodded.

"Okay then, say it and it will appear." I nodded before saying. "Pizza, burgers, fries, chocolate sundaes, blue Coke, blue choc chip cookies…"

and to finish it off. "…blue sweets, and chocolate."

I smiled at the food that lay in front of us. Something my Mum would have definitely disapproved of.

Poseidon took a bite from a slice of pizza and nodded approvingly.

"What is this called? It is absolutely divine." "Uh, pizza." Poseidon nodded.

"Pitza. Very good thing this pitza." I smiled; maybe having my dad at Camp wasn't such a bad thing after all.

**ANNABETH'S P.O.V**

I watched my mother stare at the Poseidon table muttering some very, rude things under her breath.

"Um, mother?" I said. Athena turned around and sighed.

"Annabeth, why do you go out with…" she turned to look at Percy. "…him?" I rolled my eyes.

"Mom…" "Okay, sorry." She said. I was about to take a bite of my waffle when Athena shrieked.

I dropped the waffle onto my plate in alarm. "What happened?"

She shook her head, and pointed at my waffle. "Do you have any idea how many calories are in that?"

she said pointing at my waffle. I frowned. "No, why? Does it matter?" Athena sighed.

"One waffle has 291 calories in it and you have 3 so that equals 873 calories in total."

She picked up my waffle. "And it has syrup on it. Which equals 481 calories in one and since you have three that equals 1,443 calories in total."

I sighed and let my waffle drop to my plate, not wanting to eat it any longer.

**KATIE'S P.O.V**

Demeter sat down next to me and gave me a worried look. "Hi mom," I said.

"Katie, look at you. You're so skinny." Said Demeter poking me. "You need to eat more cereal."

Saying this she waved her hand and boxes of at least eleven different types of cereal appeared alongside plates of bread.

My mouth watered at the sight. Demeter smiled, satisfied. "There, now eat up children."

"Hey Demeter, stop torturing your poor kids." Shouted someone. We all looked up to see Hermes grinning at Demeter.

Demeter scowled at him and wheat appeared at Hermes' feet and wrapped around him.

Only, Hermes was too fast and dodged the strands of wheat, grinning.

"That the best you got Wheat-brain?" "Wheat-brain?" shrieked Demeter. Hades snickered.

"Nice one Hermes," he laughed. Demeter looked at Hermes, to Hades, then back again.

"You," she said, glaring at Hades. "Better shut up, before I rip out your tongue. And you…" she said, looking to Hermes.

"You are dead." She marched over to him. "But I can't die Demeter." Said Hermes.

I noticed Travis whisper something into Connor's ear. Connor nodded and started laughing hysterically.

While they were both laughing I concentrated on the vines behind them.

The vines lifted up their plates above their heads before dropping them. Travis and Connor cursed as the food splattered onto them.

I started laughing. Travis and Connor glared at me before smiling slyly at each other.

Uh oh that couldn't be good.

**WILL'S P.O.V**

I watched as my dad walked over to us, smiling dazzlingly.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?" He took a seat next to me. "I think in celebration I should recite a haiku."

Apollo cleared his throat. "Nooooooo." Shrieked Artemis, who was setting on the table next to us with Thalia.

Apollo raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong sis?"

She glared at Apollo. "You know your kids aren't immortal brother, right?" Apollo nodded, confused.

"Good," said Artemis. "Make sure you don't recite any of your haiku's with them around, or they'll die."

Apollo glowered at Artemis. "I think you're forgetting who the god of poetry is here."

He said. Artemis got out her bow. "I think you're forgetting who's holding the bow and arrow here."

Apollo folded his arms stubbornly. "I think you're forgetting who's older." Artemis groaned and dragged her hands down her face.

"Apollo. I. Am. Older. Than. You!" "No you're not." Retorted Apollo.

"Yes I am." "No you're not." "Yes." "No." "Ya-uh." "Na-uh." "Yep." "Nope." "YES!" "NO!" "Ask,father."

"Fine. I will, Zeus?" Yelled Apollo. Zeus sighed and turned to look at Apollo. "WHAT?"

"Who's older? Arty or me?" Zeus groaned.

"Artemis is older than you." Artemis smiled smugly.

"Yes Apollo. I _am _older than you."

**NICO'S P.O.V**

My dad and I sat next to each other in uncomfortable silence.

I looked at Jason, who sat on the table next to us, and he didn't seem to be any better,

sitting with Zeus and his step-mother Hera. Who was staring at him scornfully.

Jason caught my gaze and gave me a pleading look.

What am I supposed to do? I mouthed.

Jason sighed and looked down at his hands.

**PIPER'S P.O.V**

Aphrodite laughed, her voice sounded like tinkling bells. "Isn't this wonderful?"

She sat next to me and I tried not to gag at the smell of too much perfume that reeked from her.

Aphrodite must have sensed this because the smell was replaced by a delicious scent of sandalwood.

I breathed it in. "So how are my beautiful children?" asked Aphrodite. "Great, now that you're here to give us tips." Gushed Drew.

I glared at her. "Mum's always there." I said. "All you have to do is ask for her help and she'll give you it."

Aphrodite smiled at me. "Piper's right." I gave Drew a smug smile,

which was returned with a glare. "Anyway, how are the relationships working out?" asked Drew.

Aphrodite opened her mouth but I cut her off. "Not very well I suppose.

How can they be when you're ruining everyone's relationship by flirting with their boyfriends?"

I said to Drew. Aphrodite nodded, and gave Drew a stern look.

"Drew, you need to stop flirting with Travis." She smiled. "I've already got someone picked out for him.

Drew smiled at Aphrodite and nodded. "Okay," I bit back a laugh.

Maybe I could use Aphrodite's visit to my advantage.

**LOU ELLEN'S P.O.V**

Ares got out a dagger and placed it on the table in front of his children.

I rolled my eyes. "That's one of his most prized daggers." Whispered my mum in my ear.

"Watch," she said. When Ares' back was turned Hecate chanted something under her breath, and the dagger changed into a banana.

Hecate sat back, satisfied. Ares' eyes widened as he saw his dagger.

"Who did this?" he bellowed. Everyone went silent. "Oh brother, here we go again." Muttered Dionysus, taking a sip of his Coke.

Ares scanned the pavilion, his eyes stopping on Hecate. "You." He said pointing at my mother.

"Change it back." Hecate shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Ares glared at her. "Change it back, or I'll…" Hecate cut him off.

"Oh shut up and sit down," she ordered before waving her hand.

The banana changed back into the dagger. Ares gave Hecate one final glare before reluctantly sitting back down.

I grinned. "That was pretty cool."

Hecate smiled at me.


	3. Song Quest: The beginning

**JASON'S P.O.V**

After breakfast I got up to leave, only to sit back down on Chiron's orders.

The demigods murmured to each other wondering what was going to happen. "Listen up campers."

Shouted Chiron. "It has been decided that a song quest, will take place. Please make your way to the amphitheatre and await further instructions. Thank you."

I frowned, a song quest? "What's that about?" said Percy walking up to me, with Annabeth by his side.

"I think it's a competition where we have to sing." Said Leo, unhelpfully, appearing on my other side.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Why are we having a song quest? What about practice?" asked Kate, and Lou Ellen, joining us.

"How are we supposed to know." Retorted Connor.

"Did you not hear Chiron? He said, make your way to the amphitheatre and _await further instructions._" Added Travis.

Katie glared at him. "Wow, you actually managed to listen for once." "Oh would you two shut up for once." Groaned Thalia.

"It's like all you do is argue with each other all day long." Said Nico.

"Maybe some charm speaking will help you two loosen up a bit." Said Piper, appearing next to me.

I grinned at her. "Hey," "There's one thing I don't get though.

Won't it be unfair to have a song quest with the Apollo kids?" asked Will.

Annabeth nodded. "True." We all sat down and waited for Chiron to speak.

"The gods and I have decided that Camp Half-Blood will hold their first ever song quest.

Now here are the rules. Everyone's names will be placed in this box…" Chiron held up a cardboard box.

"And one of the gods will draw out two names. This box shall hold the tile of the songs…"

Chiron held up another box. "Then another god will pull out a song, and the 2 contestants will perform that song.

Any questions?" "What about the Apollo kids?" asked Will. Chiron frowned.

"Hmmm," he looked at Apollo. Apollo returned his gaze blankly. Artemis sighed.

"Brother, why are you so dumb," she muttered. Apollo glared at her. "I heard that."

Then he turned to look back at Chiron. "My children will sadly, be unable to participate."

He shrugged. "There's nothing else we can do."

Will sighed sadly and sat down. Chiron nodded. "Okay then, let the song quest begin.

Hecate clicked her fingers and all the demigods watched as the first box filled with strips of paper.

Apollo muttered something under his breath and the second box filled up as well, with song titles I presumed.

Chiron walked over to the god who was sitting nearest to him, which was Zeus and held out the box.

Zeus grinned and pulled out two strips of paper.

He gave them to Chiron. Chiron's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Oh, well. The first two contestants are…"


	4. Song Quest: Part 1

**KATIE'S P.O.V**

…Travis Stoll…" I smirked. I felt bad for the poor soul that had the misfortune of performing with Travis.

"…and Katie Gardner." My mouth fell open. "What?" I screeched. Out of the thousands of people here _I _had to sing with Travis?"

I narrowed my eyes, this was so NOT a coincidence.

Travis seemed equally surprised, but that expression was quickly replaced by his cocky smirk.

"Well, don't want to keep the audience waiting Gardner." Said Travis, climbing down the stairs to the stage.

I crossed my arms over my chest. There was NO WAY I was performing with _him_. "Hurry up Katie," said Lou Ellen, urging me to go.

I shot her a death glare. She just rolled her eyes. Travis came bounding up to me. "Hurry up Katie-Kat." I glowered at him.

"Why you…" then trailed off as I realized everyone was watching us.

Travis hooked his arm through mine and literally dragged me down to the stage. I scowled, to hide my increasing blush.

I saw Demeter glaring at Travis as if it would make him crumble to ashes. Hermes was staring at Travis and I.

Eyebrows raised, and an amused smile on his face. I averted my gaze and occupied myself by glaring at Travis.

He smirked back at me. Chiron got Aphrodite to pick out a song. He grimaced and handed it to us.

I snatched it out of his hand before Travis could get it. When I read the song I screamed. "Are you serious?"

Travis plucked the piece of paper out of my hand, and his eyes narrowed. I glared at Aphrodite.

"What kind of game do you think you're playing?"

It was probably not a very smart thing to say, since she could just blast me to pieces whenever she wanted.

"Katie," warned Chiron. I huffed angrily, and crossed my arms over my chest.

"There is no way I'm performing this song with him Chiron." I hissed. Chiron opened his mouth to answer but Aphrodite cut him off.

"I just want to make an announcement." She said. "The two people that win may have anything they want."

She smiled. "Though it has to be in my power…of course." My mouth dropped open, that wasn't such a bad deal.

"Fine." I grumbled. Travis and I took our places on the stage. Hecate clicked her fingers.

Smoke rose from the front of the stage, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

Aphrodite smiled and clicked her fingers.

I looked down and realised that now I was wearing a loose white crop top, accompanied with jeans.

I brushed back my hair, and groaned. Apollo chanted something under his breath, and waved his hand.

A boom box appeared, and started playing the introduction to our song. **(KATIE'S IN BOLD AND TRAVIS' IN ITALIC, TOGETHER IS NORMAL) **

I sighed loudly, and gulped. Travis started off the song.

_Can't count the years on one hand  
>That we've been together<br>I need the other one to hold you.  
>Make you feel, make you feel better.<em>

The whole of Camp Half-Blood cheered loudly; I had to admit he wasn't that bad a singer. Combined with his confident attitude he was definitely doing good. I took a deep breath…

**It's not a walk in the park  
>To love each other.<br>But when our fingers interlock,  
>Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it<strong>

Travis gave me a look of mock surprise; I rolled my eyes at him.

**'Cause after all this time.  
>I'm still into you<strong>

Travis smirked, no doubt enjoying himself.

**I should be over all the butterflies  
>But I'm into you (I'm into you)<br>And baby even on our worst nights  
>I'm into you (I'm into you)<strong>

Travis walked over to me; I looked out the corner of my eye, and saw Demeter sitting in her chair fuming, vines creeping up the back of Aphrodite's chair. I mentally grinned.

_Let them wonder how we got this far  
>Cause I don't really need to wonder at all<br>Yeah after all this time  
>I'm still into you<em>

Travis wrapped an arm around my waist, I stiffened, and tried to smile, He cocked his head to the side, and gave me an amused grin. Oh, so that's how he wanted to play it? I twined my hand with Travis', trying not to cringe away.

_Recount the night that I first  
>Met your mother<br>And on the drive back to my house  
>I told you that, I told you that I loved ya.<em>

Travis pulled me closer; I unconsciously leaned closer to him. He smelled quite nice, actually. Travis twirled me around, before pulling me back to him.

**You felt the weight of the world  
>fall off your shoulder<br>And to your favourite song  
>We sang along to the start of forever<strong>

**And after all this time.  
>I'm still into you<strong>

**I should be over all the butterflies  
>But I'm into you (I'm into you)<br>And baby even on our worst nights  
>I'm into you (I'm into you)<strong>

I slid my arms around Travis' neck, and pressed myself closer to him.

Some things just,  
>Some things just make sense<br>And one of those is you and I  
>Some things just,<br>Some things just make sense  
>And even after all this time<br>I'm into you  
>Baby not a day goes by that<br>I'm not into you

I should be over all the butterflies  
>But I'm into you (I'm into you)<br>And baby even on our worst nights  
>I'm into you (I'm into you)<br>Let them wonder how we got this far  
>Cause I don't really need to wonder at all<br>Yeah after all this time  
>I'm still into you<br>I'm still into you  
>I'm still into you<p>

At the end, Travis twirled me around, before dipping me back.

I let out a startled gasp, expecting to hit the ground. "Thank you, Travis and Katie," said Chiron.

"Now, for your scores." Travis pulled me back up, and smirked at me. I tried, and failed not to blush.

Aphrodite was grinning widely, "I give you guys a ten," she crooned. "You two are absolutely adorable,"

I failed very badly to try and hide my surprise. "Your singing was good, could've had a bit more dance though," said Apollo,

"I give you an eight. I nodded, eight was good. And so it went. Poseidon gave us a 6, as did Ares. Hades, Hecate, and Zeus gave us a 7.

Artemis gave us a zero, with a disapproving look on her face, as did Dionysus, while mumbling something under his breath.

Hephaestus gave us a 3, he had a look of boredom on his face, and Athena gave us a 7 and a half.

The only ones that were left were Hermes and Demeter. They both gave us a two. My mouth dropped open. Seriously.

"If Travis wasn't such a bad singer I would've given them a higher score," said Demeter simply.

Hermes glared at her. "Excuse me? Travis' singing was absolutely fine, and so was his dancing, much better than that flower-obsessed daughter of yours."

I snapped my mouth shut. I was right here.

Demeter stood up, and pointed a finger at Hermes.

"What is so bad about flowers, at least she isn't a no-good lying, thief, unlike that stupid son of yours."

Zeus sighed loudly. "Hermes, Demeter, please." They both looked as if they were going to argue but thankfully didn't.

"Okay," said Chiron, trying to break the tension in the air. "Well done, Katie, Travis."

Demeter humphed loudly, Hermes gritted his teeth and ignored her. "Next two contestants…" said Chiron. "Are…"


	5. Song Quest: Part 3

**PIPER**

And so it continued, After Katie and Travis, Clarisse and another kid from the Ares cabin performed to Stronger by Kelly Clarkson, earning a ten from Ares. Of course.

Then Drew, and poor Lacy sang Girl-friend by Avril Lavrigne, and let's just say there was a lot of suggestive dancing on Drew's part.

And right now Percy and Annabeth were performing You and I and they were really good, and sooo cute. God, I was beginning to sound like an Aphrodite girl.

Even though I am one, but whatever. To end with Percy picked up Annabeth bridal style and kissed her.

Travis and Connor wolf-whistled from behind me. Even the gods were smiling and cheering (Aphrodite) except for…uh-oh.

Athena was staring up at Percy, with a stony expression. Lips pursed, arms folded stiffly, and sitting rigidly in her seat. She gave them a two.

Wow, I really felt for Annabeth. To be given such a low score by your own parent. Annabeth looked down at her feet, face burning.

Percy must have sensed this too, because he gave Annabeth's hand a squeeze. God, they were so cute.

"Next I would like…" he shot a glance in my direction. Oh gods, please no.

"Piper, and Jason." Well, looking on the bright part alteast it was someone I knew.

I stumbled towards the stage, feeling sick with nerves. Even though I was a child of Aphrodite, I definitely hated attention.

Jason leaned towards me. "Just look at me and it'll be fine." He whispered. I bit my lip and nodded, though it didn't help. Much.

"Okay," said Jason confidently. Of course he could handle this just fine, he was a born leader.

"This song is dedicated to Piper…" I turned towards him sharply by he just gave me a quick wink.

"…And it's called...well, you'll find out in a few seconds."

Okay, I was really confused now; everyone else seemed to have the same reaction.

**(A/N JASON'S PART IS IN ITALICS, AND PIPER'S IN BOLD, AND TOGETHER IT'S NORMAL)**

The intro music started to play, it sounded familiar but I couldn't quite place my finger on it.

"_You're insecure,  
>Don't know what for,<br>You're turning heads when you walk through the door."_

I stared at Jason horrified. Right now all I wanted was for the ground to swallow me up.

"_Don't need make-up,  
>To cover up,<br>Being the way that you are is enough."_

Jason gave me a small nod indicating it was my turn to sing. I took a deep breath and swallowed hard. Damn, my hands were trembling.

**Everyone else in the room can see it,  
>Everyone else but you.<strong>

My voice cracked in the end, and I felt my face heat up. I swear I heard Drew and her cronies laugh. Jason flashed me a smile, as if I hadn't just mucked everything up.

'Don't think about it.' He mouthed. I nodded.

"_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh, oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful"<em>

I started to lose myself in the music until it was just me, Jason, and the song. And I know that might sound kinda' cheesy but it really works!

"**If only you saw what I can see,  
>You'd understand why I want you so desperately,<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh, oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<br>Oh, oh,  
>That's what makes you beautiful."<strong>

I smiled at Jason. He gave me a sly smirk.

"_So c-come on.  
>You got it wrong.<br>To prove I'm right  
>I put it in a song.<br>I don't know why  
>You're being shy,<br>And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes."_

I almost laughed at the irony of it; this really was the perfect song.

"**Everyone else in the room can see it,  
>Everyone else but you<strong>."

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<br>If only you saw what I can see,  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<br>Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful.

Na na na na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na."<p>

"**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell."**

"_You don't know,  
>Oh oh,<br>You don't know you're beautiful."_

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful (Oh),<br>If only you saw what I can see,  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately ([Harry:] desperately),<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<br>Oh oh,_  
><em>That's what makes you beautiful."

The entire crowd burst into clapping, and cheering. Drew shot me a scornful look, to which I beamed at.

I felt ecstatic. All because of my wonderful, beautiful (excuse the pun), caring, loving, did I mention wonderful boy-friend.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a long slow kiss. We pulled away to whoops and cat-calls. And I swear Jason's face was flushed.

Wow, Jason Grace blushing. Now that was something you didn't see too often.

Overall the scores weren't the best but, I didn't care. I was perfectly happy as I was.


End file.
